The invention relates to an oil burner of the type having an oil atomising device, a wall containing at least one aperture and arranged downstream of the outlet of the oil atomising device, a flame tube extending from the wall in the downstream direction, a mixing tube positioned co-axially within the flame tube downstream from and co-axial with the aperture, and a passage adjacent the wall and communicating between the interior of the mixing tube and the interior of the flame tube.
Oil burners of this type have the advantage that complete, stoichiometric combustion, free of soot, can be achieved, and that optimum combustion is largely independent of the size of the chamber of a boiler in which the burner is fitted. Experience has shown that the emission of noise is dependent on the design of the chamber and/or the burner. The reduction of noise emission is particularly important in domestic heating installations.
An object of the invention is to reduce the noise emission by or associated with an oil burner of the foregoing type.